


Forever Mine

by redflannel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, blood drinking involved, vampire kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redflannel/pseuds/redflannel
Summary: Just Vampire Kenma and the reader getting to know one another.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

> If you saw this on Tumblr, I am the same person on Tumblr who wrote this. I just made some edits that I missed when I first posted this there.

“Is this really necessary, Kuroo?” Kenma was slightly annoyed that his childhood friend had brought him out of their apartment as they walked to the nearby clinic.

“Yes, this is necessary Kenma. It has been how long since you last fed? You can’t continue to go on these long binges without eating.” Kuroo’s eyebrows were furrowed, worried about his friend.

Kenma had scrunched his nose as he felt like his friend was scolding him for not taking better care of himself. He knew it had been a while since his last feeding and that was the cause of his sudden weakness. “I know Kuroo. I’ve just been busy that I wasn’t paying any attention to when the last time was.” He sighed as he looked at his friend. “You didn’t have to come with me.”

“It’s been a couple of days since I’d last fed. Besides,” Kuroo threw an arm around Kenma’s shoulders. “we’re runnin’ low on supplies. Time to put a big order to restock our fridge.”

Kenma had shrugged Kuroo off when the two of them had reached the clinic doors. They opened automatically as a bell chimed when they entered. The receptionist had looked up to see them come in.

The receptionist was a young vampire with blonde hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and was wearing black scrubs. “Good evening. What brings you two in today?” She asked nicely as she was in the process of checking both of them in.

Kuroo had smiled back at her as he leaned on the counter. “Our usual feeders please and placing a large order.”

The receptionist nodded as she checked on who the two usual feeders were. She looked back up from her computer. “Your usual is here Kuro-san, but unfortunately Kenma-san’s usual feeder is no longer here. We do have a new volunteer if that’s alright?” The receptionist had looked at Kenma.

Kenma had looked up at her briefly before looking back at his phone. “Ye-Yeah. That’s alright with me.”

“Alright. You two are all set. Please take a seat and your feeders should be out shortly.” She told them as she gestured to the chairs behind them.

Kuro had thanked the receptionist as he guided Kenma to the chairs and they both waited for their feeders.

~*~*~*~*~*~

You were laying down on your bed watching tv when you saw the light above your door was blinking. You knew that there was a vampire that was waiting for you out in the lobby area. You let out a small groan before shutting off your tv as you started to clean up your room. The clinic you volunteered at was run by vampires and had human volunteers. In the current society, vampires and humans live peacefully with one another. The human volunteers get paid well to serve as walking blood bags and live at the clinic during their ‘contract’, which is usually a year. After their year is up they could either renew their contract at the clinic or they could go back to living their normal lives in society. On a rare occasion, the volunteer gets offered to be a personal feeder to a vampire, which they get to live with said vampire. Upon the start of volunteering, you are given a bracelet that is worn throughout your whole contract. The bracelet is a black band that goes on your wrist to monitor your heart rate. The receptionist keeps an eye on your heart rate and sends someone into your room if your heart rate drops to a dangerously low level.

The room you currently live in was like a cozy studio apartment completely furnished with a full-size bed, refrigerator, deep freezer, bathroom, a couch, a table with two chairs, a couch, and a 40-inch tv. As a volunteer feeder, you couldn’t leave the clinic’s premises. Instead, if you were low on groceries, you would let someone at the clinic know what you’re low on and they would basically go grocery shopping for you. If you need new clothing, you would need to be escorted by two security vampires who wore specialty rings that were enchanted by a sorcerer to prevent them from burning in the sun. It was only then you could buy some new clothes, but you had a time limit on how long you can be gone.

You had cleaned up your “apartment” and changed into an oversized shirt, black high waisted pants, and black slip-on shoes you grabbed the iPad that the clinic had given you to see the file of the vampire who you were going to be feeding tonight, the bracelets that adorned your slim wrists made a little noise as you moved.

_File:_

_Name: Kozume Kenma_

_Birthdate: October 16_

_Height: 170 cm_

_Weight: 58.3 kg_

_Pictured attached_

_Other notes: The last feeding was two weeks ago with xxxx. The last feeder didn’t choose to renew the contract. Remember, you aren’t in any sort of danger. We will send someone in if things go awry._

Even though it had been three weeks since you started volunteering at the clinic, that last line in the notes always made you feel uncomfortable. Before volunteering you’ve heard horror stories from previous feeders almost dying from vampires drinking too much from them. The security vampires would have to tranquilize the vampire to get them off the volunteer and out of the room. The unconscious volunteer had to be carried to the bed by one of the other staff members as a nurse would start a blood transfusion and a saline drip to rehydrate the unconscious volunteer. So why did you think it was a good idea to volunteer? Well, you were in desperate need of money and this paid well.

You turned off the blinking light before heading out to the lobby, your shoes making a small squeaking noise as you walked across the linoleum floor. When you reached the lobby, you looked around and immediately spotted the one who you were to be fed. “Kenma?” You called out his name and he looked up at you from his phone with his golden eyes before he stood up. He walked towards you and you gave him a kind smile. “My name is (y/n) and I will be your feeder for this evening. If you would follow me.” You turned around and started walking, looking back briefly to make sure he was following.

When the two of you reached your room, you opened the door and gestured for him to enter first. “Please make yourself at home.” You tell him as you closed the door. You watched him take in the room before taking a seat on the couch. “Before we get started,” you set the iPad down on the table in your makeshift kitchen. When you turned to look at him, he was watching you with his golden eyes. “There’s a few boundaries we gotta lay down.”

“Boundaries? What sort of boundaries?” He asked in a monotone voice as he tilted his head.

“Well for one, a safe word for when I start to feel light-headed. I don’t really want you to get dragged out of here unconscious if you don’t stop.” You shifted on your feet, feeling slightly nervous.

“Okay.” He agreed. “What’s your safe word and I will try to stop myself from going overboard.”

You hummed as you thought about it, your index finger and thumb lightly gripping your own chin thinking. Your (e/c) looked around the room before looking him over. “How about red?” You asked as he nodded.

“What’s the other boundaries you want to set down?” He asked you as you kept the distance.

“According to clinic rules, the places you’re allowed to feed on are either side of the neck and forearms…?” You questioned as you tried to remember what they told you exactly. “And the last one isn’t much of a boundary, but more of a reminder I guess. If you’re still hungry there’s blood bags in the deep freezer and a warmer over there in the kitchen. Afterward, you can leave if you choose to. Other than that, is there anything you want to add?”

Kenma shook his head. It wasn’t until now he realised how hungry he actually was, his golden eyes never leaving your form as you moved closer to sit next to him on the couch. When you didn’t make any other moves he had leaned in, brushing your hair away from your neck as he inhaled your scent of tea tree oil and eucalyptus that was from your shampoo. Your heartbeat increases as you feel his breath on your neck and winced in pain as you felt his fangs pierce your neck before the feeling of euphoria washes over you. The stories that you’ve heard from other people say that when a vampire feeds from you there’s a brief moment of pain before feeling pure bliss. Some scientists had researched vampires’ saliva and what causes that bliss feeling as they feed on their victim. Their saliva contains chemicals that cause an endorphin rush to make the victim forget the pain. You felt his arms wrap around your body, pulling you closer to him as you slowly felt lightheaded, your limbs feeling heavy.

“Red….” You whispered as you felt him stop and pull away from you. You rested back against the couch and he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. You two sat there in comfortable silence before hearing his phone go off. You turned your head to the side to watch him take his phone out to reply to whoever texted him before putting his phone away, golden eyes meeting your gaze.

“I-Is there anything I can do?” He asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

“In the fridge, there’s half a sandwich and apple juice. Can you get that for me please?” You asked nicely and watched him get up to get the things for you. Once he returned with the food, you thanked him before taking small bites of your sandwich as you let the rush pass. You didn’t know how long it was before you were feeling back to your usual self. You were amazed by the self-control he had to stop himself from drinking more from you. The last vampire that had fed from you a couple of days ago had gone overboard and you blacked out. When you woke up you were in your bed with a nurse in your room monitoring you. You wanted to quit at that time, but you really needed the money and stayed.

“You’re still here…” You pointed out as you finished your half sandwich and apple juice, getting up to throw your trash away.

“I wanted to make sure that you were going to be okay…” He felt a little embarrassed before looking at the coffee table in front of the couch as he felt you sit back on the couch.

You were slightly shocked that he wanted to make sure you were okay. “That’s….kind. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He looked back at you, looking you over to make sure you were actually okay before he got up to leave. “When can I see you again?” He asked you as he stopped at the door and turned to look at you.

“Whenever you need to come back for feedings. I’ll be here.” You tell him as you gave him a small smile. “Just put in a request.”

He nodded as he gave you a small wave before leaving your room, closing the door behind him. After that day his visits to the clinic were a lot more frequent and every single visit he would request you to be his feeder. Over the course of a couple of months, you started to fall for him and would get really excited to see him every single time he came for his feedings. On month nine of volunteering, he had come in with a paper bag with several wrapped gifts inside it. You had given him a look as he handed you the bag. You took it from him as you walked over to the couch to open the gifts. It was a Nintendo Switch with a couple of games and an online game pass. “You had mentioned that you can’t really go out much and were probably feeling lonely. This way you don’t have to feel lonely and we can play together.” He watched your face, trying to gauge your reaction. Before he could react you had hugged him before relaxing and hugged you back.

Now it was a month before your contract was up and you were unsure what to do. Did you want to continue to volunteer here at the clinic or did you want to go back to your life in society? You had saved enough money to rent an apartment and actually live as a regular person. Did you want that? As you were lost in your thoughts you partially forgot that Kenma was there in the room with you.

“Come live with me.” He blurted out as he handed you the open pudding cup, a spoon, and water before taking a seat right next to you.

“What?” You stared at him as you took the water and pudding from him. You had just got done with your feeding session and into your usual routine of just talking with one another.

“Come live with me.” He repeated as he watched you, gesturing for you to eat.

You got comfortable on the couch, resting your legs over his as he got the switch controller from beside him to start playing one of the games on your switch he bought you a couple of months ago. “Live with you? Why?” You asked him as you ate your pudding.

He was quiet for a while as the familiar Animal Crossing music filled the room. You waited for his answer as you watched him play, cleaning up your shared island with his character that he created. You knew that he would tell you in due time, so you didn’t push it. You finished your pudding and held the empty cup as he was making the island beautiful.

“As you know that I’ve been a vampire for a while.” He started to say as he kept playing the game, feeling nervous about what he was about to confess to you. “And for the first time in a long time, I have no path to follow. No course to set out. When I find out what I do next, I hope you will be a part of it.” He continued what he was doing in the game, waiting for your answer. He heard your heart rate pick up, which made him a little more nervous.

You couldn’t believe your ears what he was saying. He wanted you to be part of his life. You thought he wanted you to live with him to be his personal feeder, but with what he had just said that wasn’t the case. You wanted to make sure that both of you were on the same page. “Kenma? Are you asking me to live with you as your personal feeder or as something more than that?”

He stopped playing the game as he looked at you expressionless before answering you. “I want you to live with me as my girlfriend, y/n. That is if you wanted to. I won’t make you do someth-”

You cut him off by crushing your lips to his. He kissed you back, a hand going into your hair before breaking the kiss as he rested his forehead against yours. “I’m guessing that’s a yes?” He asked, smiling a little.

“Yes, Kozume. I’ll come to live with you.” You agreed as you were smiling back, your eyes closed. “Can we go now?”

Kenma let out a small chuckle before placing a kiss on your forehead. “Yes, my love. Let’s go home.”


End file.
